Reverie NC17
by Zephyrmyst
Summary: Written for a challenge, this ficlet is prompted by a day without magic


**Title:** Reverie

**Author:** Zephyrmyst

**Rating**: M, NC-17

**Pairing:** Richard/Kahlan

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the thoughts in my head. This is un-beta'd. A ficlet for Legendland

Something wasn't quite _right.._

Her blue eyes had just opened to the soothing warm rays of sunshine but something was definitely different. Still half asleep, her groggy mind couldn't quite yet puzzle it out...

_Oh wait..._

She felt barren. Her Confessor power, her magic, the definition of who she was, was gone...

Icy fear trickled into her heart, heart beats elevating, panic ensued. Richard. _Dear Spirits. He was unprotected!_ She flung the thick covers off, grabbed a silken robe, threw open her door and sprinted down the hall towards him.

Not even bothering to knock, she raced into his room to find Zedd there deep in discussion with him. Puzzled, she slowed her paces, approaching them cautiously wrapping her red robe around her tight.

They both turned when the door opened, and she saw Richard's face change from intense worry to one of relief when he saw her. Zedd's face was somber as he reached for her hands as she neared.

"_Magic is temporarily gone dear one,"_ he quietly spoke, _"All magic."_

Her mouth dropped open, eyes wide as Zedd explained what had happened. With the Order so close to them, Shota and he had cast a spell to quell all magic, for one whole day. This meant that they were unprotected, but so was the enemy. Troops had been secretly sent to seek and destroy; meanwhile they were guarded in the Confessor's Palace under armed guards.

As she listened to Zedd and comprehended it all, she stole a few glances at Richard and noticed him gazing at her, namely at her robe and the point where both halves met. He was not listening to Zedd anymore. His eyes darkened and his mouth parted slightly.

Struck out of reverie, he looked up at her eyes, a sheepish grin appearing on his face as piped in on the conversation with a half hearted agreement. Assured that the spell would be over by midday on the morrow, they agreed that they would remain hidden at the Palace.

Content with that agreement, Zedd took his leave of the room, muttering something about breakfast.

As the door clicked, the full weight of realization came to Kahlan. 24 hours. One day without her powers.

_They were alone. _

Their eyes met in comprehension. She raised her eyebrow at him in question, tilting her head ever so slightly and he slowly nodded, eyes blackening. His breath slightly quickened as his hands curled around the sheets adorning his waist. She could see his powerful bare chest just start to swell with the intake of his breath.

Grinning to herself as she turned, she walked calmly to the door, her motions in contrast with what was going through her mind. _Can this truly be?_ The absence of her power meant that she was free to be a woman, in _**all**_ sense of the word.

Her heart raced, her body tingled and lust filled her veins as she turned the lock on the door. She paused for a moment, incredulous of the situation, she let herself grin widely. _Finally. _

As she leisurely approached him, she slowly but deliberately undid the lacings on her robe, aware of his lust darkened eyes on her every movement. She shrugged out of the robe, climbing onto the bed and onto him, her eyes capturing his.

His arms strongly wrapped around her waist as he pulled her down for a deep kiss, his whiskers scratching her face, as his tongue dueled with hers. He was definitely awake. She naughtily ground her hips into his, the rigid hardness beneath that would soon satisfy her desire. She groaned.

She loved the feel of him beneath her, his body was hot and hard, and his mouth on her doing her bidding. He trailed a path with his tongue towards her breasts and paid homage to each rose tipped bud, teasing them into hardened points, her body was on fire.

He rolled them over and continued his path down her curves; she fisted the sheets as he found his target.

Her cries echoed as her mind reeled from the intense pleasure and sensations of his unshaven beard and wet tongue as he teased and licked her deep inside.

He rose up, his engorged length in full view for the first time. Her eyes widened. i Oh my! /i

His muscled knees spread her firm shapely thighs as he leant to kiss her, his hands caressing her as he raised her hips, his spear penetrating her for the first time. He drove himself deep to the hilt.

Screaming in pleasure, her nails raked his back as he plundered her, their moans a symphony of delight. She had never felt so full, or so complete.

Giving way to abandon, they each used each other, frantic with passion, spurned by lust.

Their eyes met, the love shining in their eyes as they reached crisis. Shuddering together, they collapsed sated, they were complete.

_**FIN **_


End file.
